


Asterism

by Aenova



Series: The Sweetest Treasure [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: I don't know, M/M, Smoking, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-27
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-26 18:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1698227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aenova/pseuds/Aenova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was laying on the rooftop of St Barts, the cool surface of it pressing against his back. His coat was beneath his head, making his hair gather electricity every time he turned to look at the man beside him. He felt his lips curve slightly as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling deeply as he sucked the smoke to his lungs. Jim chuckled next to him.</p>
<p>"Don't you think this is just a tad too sweet for us? Watching the stars together?" the criminal questioned, nevertheless keeping his gaze on the sky above him.</p>
<p>Sherlock shrugged. "Perhaps", he answered and flicked the cigarette away from his fingers, seeing the burning tip as it flew over the edge, dropping somewhere onto the street. "Does it really matter?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asterism

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belong to Sir Arthur Conan Doyle and the lovely creators of BBC's Sherlock, all credit goes to them.
> 
> I seriously have no idea why I posted this, but here it is, I hope it'll be somehow enjoyable for some of you! :D

Sherlock watched as the smoke coming out from his lungs slowly disappeared above him, the small breezes of wind taking the cloud of nicotine and tar with it. He frowned, staring into the dark sky, filled with stars that seemed almost too bright.

 

He was laying on the rooftop of St Barts, the cool surface of it pressing against his back. His coat was beneath his head, making his hair gather electricity every time he turned to look at the man beside him. He felt his lips curve slightly as he brought the cigarette back to his lips, inhaling deeply as he sucked the smoke to his lungs. Jim chuckled next to him.

 

"Don't you think this is just a tad too sweet for us? Watching the stars together?" the criminal questioned, nevertheless keeping his gaze on the sky above him.

 

Sherlock shrugged. "Perhaps", he answered and flicked the cigarette away from his fingers, seeing the burning tip as it flew over the edge, dropping somewhere onto the street. "Does it really matter?"

 

"No", Jim said and closed his eyes for a moment.

 

"Something's bothering you", Sherlock noted after a while of silence and frowned, turning his head to see the man. Jim smirked slightly and sighed.

 

"Nothing you should worry about."

 

Sherlock didn't object but also didn't turn his observant gaze away, trying to find the slightest traces of anything on the other man's face, trying to read the answer from him. It was often like this; Jim was thinking and Sherlock watched him do it, or the other way around.

 

Jim sighed again and turned his eyes to Sherlock. "Magnussen has to die", he said. Sherlock didn't react; this wasn't news to him. "You'll do it."

 

This had Sherlock rise to a sitting position and he frowned at the criminal who followed his movements, sitting next to him. "Why would _I_ do it? You've already killed hundreds of people", he scoffed, still not entirely happy about Jim's choice of career. It didn't bother him anymore in the slightest, not after so many months of getting used to it, but he still would've preferred it if they could've possibly worked together.

 

"Of course you have to do it, honey", Jim said and smirked. "For Johnny-boy and Mary."

 

Sherlock scoffed. "I highly doubt that matters will escalate to the point where I have to become a murderer for them. Even if Magnussen is a great threat."

 

"Oh, but you have no idea", Jim answered and smiled, a hint of bitterness in his tone.

 

"Enlighten me, then."

 

They stared at each other for minutes, feeling like hours to Sherlock. He knew he wasn't going to get an answer out of Jim, any kind of an answer, and he decided to drop the subject. "Fine. If the situation requires such drastic measures, I'll kill Magnussen", he said, scowling at the criminal.

 

Jim's lips curved. "I'll make sure you won't face any consequences for it, darling", he purred and leaned forward to press a short kiss to the sleuth's lips. Sherlock closed his eyes as the criminal's hand caressed the back of his neck, sighing as the man pulled back.

 

"How will you ensure that?" Sherlock asked after Jim laid back down.

 

"Don't you worry about it", Jim answered and closed his eyes again, "it'll be perfect."


End file.
